Pozo'garia
Pozo'garia is a plasma-based Mollusk that is capable of mimicking the relative shape and moveset of various other creatures it shares common habitats with. Physiology Pozo'garia is transparent (vividly light grey when not in its Plasma State) but with its interior body parts hardly visible due to the remnants of plasma that surround its entire body interior. Its eyes have a multi-layered appearance to them with three different colourations within both its eyes. When in its Plasma state - its head is highly reminiscent of that of a real-life plasma globe while its tendrils are pulsating with plasma. The tendril closest to the hunter glimmers the brightest which allows the mollusk to detect the hunters position. It is capable of changing its skin colouration that reflects onto the plasma inside it which allows to flash in a large variety of colours. Behavior Despite being extremely powerful for a creature of its stature, Pozo'garia often flees at the first glint of a provoking aggressor - typically hiding in small underwater crevices. If no crevices are around, it will proceed to dilute its body's shape to form a shape reminiscent of another creature in an attempt to either confuse or scare off the aggressor. Documented on its natural-life, it would appear to be relatively docile to humans but it will attack with a shocking hostility at the first glance of a hunter - likely due to the size difference. Some are capable of replicating the shape of flying wyverns but select few are capable of this due to most not encountering flying wyverns throughout their lifetime. Its well documented that it rarely eats its meals in one sitting, so it erases the scent of the carcass of its prey via electromagnetic pulsation with its tendrils and breaks apart/morphs the carcass to look like either a rock or some form of vegetation so that carnivorous sneaky predators don't steal its meal. They've also been known to cover themselves in various forms of fauna, such as seaweed, coral and other natural forms of vegetation in another resort to hide away. Attacks Note: In-game, it only shapeshifts when underwater meaning that its based land moveset is limited. Swipe: It will swipe its tendrils in front, to the side and behind it to hit any hunters around it. Triple Swipe: It will proceed to do the swipe attack multiple times in alternating directions. Squirm Charge: It will squirm incerdibly fast towards a hunter. Tendril Slam: It will slam one to four tendrils onto the ground, all at once or one at a time varies. All Round Tendril Slam: It will rear upwards before slamming all tendrils onto the ground incredibly hard. Causes quake. Leap 360 Spin: It will leap highly upwards into the air and then do a Yama Tsukami style 360 beyblade spin that stops as it lands. Beak Bite: It will lift up its frontal tendrils to reveal its beak and proceed to bite in front of it. This inflicts Paralysis. Plasma Tinge: It raises one of its tendrils and shoots a small beam of plasma from its tendril. Inflicts Thunderblight. Plasma Shootout: It lifts up several tendrils and shoots out beams of plasma from each of them - swaying them around in differing directions. Inflicts Thunderblight. Plasma Orb: It lifts up its tendrils and proceeds to sift them together to form a large ball of Plasma before then letting the plasma ball go, it will hover around the area for some time before exploding into a large Area-of-Effect. Inflicts Thunderblight. Curl Around Plasma Field: It will sift all of its tendrils into the ground - after a few seconds, an electromagnetic field forms across the area, some marked parts with sizzling electrical discharges imply a large electrical explosion is going to occur - this occurs for up to 6 times before Pozo lifts its tendrils back up. Inflicts Thunderblight. Curl Around Plasma Orbs: It will curl around and spin like a torpedo which unleashes 6 plasma orbs that orbit around it - the plasma orbs expand in size as the orbit and extend to a wider range before exploding. Inflicts Thunderblight. Dig Downwards: Pozo'garia will dig downwards into the ground - dealing minimal damage if the hunter is within the radius. Underground Tendril Barrage: When its underground, it will proceed to unveil several tendrils and whip them around to hit hunters alongside shooting streams of plasma. Inflicts Thunderblight. Ambush Pin: One specific tendril whip proceeds to aim low and whack itself at the hunters legs - if the hunter is hit by this, the tendril will then curl around the hunters legs before more tendrils unveil themselves and forcibly pull the hunter into the ground with the mollusk, dealing continuous damage until the hunter carts unless they attempt to get out of it. This is a pin attack - the way to get out of it outside of spamming buttons is to also throw a dung pod/bomb. Dig Upwards: It will dig upwards back onto the surface, dealing minimal damage to the hunter above. Plasma Obliterate: Very rarely, it will emerge with a mild but noticeable pulse of plasma that unleashes a large Area-of-Effect when it emerges. Inflicts Thunderblight. Robbery: It aims its frontal tendrils at the hunter and proceeds to coil them all around her/his body - stealing 1-3 items from the hunters inventory. breaking the suction cups on its frontal tendrils makes this ability obselete. Underwater Super Spin: It spins in a 360 degrees angle in position, hitting any hunters caught in the radius. Ultra Spin: It spins and moves towards a hunters position while spinning in an attempt to hit them before stopping. Divebomb Bite: It will unveil its beak as it lifts its tendrils upwards and sifts its body to its side and divebombs at the hunter with its beak wide open before biting them. Inflicts Paralysis. Plasma Trailing Beam: As it hovers around the water, all 8 of its tendrils shoot small beams of plasama in alternating directions. Inflicts Thunderblight. Torpedo-Plasma Trailing Beam: It will spin in a 360 degrees like a beyblade while shooting plasma beams from all 8 tendrils - it will also proceed to hover upwards and downwards to catch hunters. Inflicts Thunderblight. Voltage Rocket: Its head will pulsate with high amounts of electricity before then shooting the mollusk out at high speeds like a rocket in the direction of the targeted hunter - on impact, a medium-sized AOE of electricity occurs on impact. Inflicts Thunderblight. Coil Upwards Ambush: It coils itself above the hunters position and proceeds to slam down on the hunter. Coiling Bolted Charge: It turns to the hunter that would be a relative distance away before rearing itself and charging at the hunter at extremely high speeds as bolts of plasma eject from its tendrils to push it ahead. Octo-Plasmoid Immersion: Anti-Ovulation Orb: It hovers over the seabed and raises all 8 of its tentacles upwards - forming a large plasma orb around it that continues to expand in size: getting larger and larger before then shooting streams of plasma from within the orb before the orb fades away - the hunter will be hit if they're in the orb when the strike occurs. Inflicts Thunderblight. Hexa Plasma Field: It rotates its tendrils around as electrical flickers occur in the area - streams of plasma are shot from one of its back tendrils: resulting in a large flat field of plasma being formed - it can do multiple things with this flat plasma field... Wall Spin: It alternates the fields position and turns it upright, then proceeds to spin the field in 360 degrees - albeit, slowly - the radius of this attack is enormous but the field is evade-able. Deals a high amount of damage. Does not inflict Thunderblight. Plasmoid Minefield: It waves one of its tendrils through the field which causes large chunks of the field to explode into electrical AOE's that fade away after several seconds - leaving from 5-10 plasma orbs that hover around the ocean - these plasma orbs explode after 4 seconds of the hunter getting close to them, inducing a large AOE explosion that inflicts Paralysis and Thunderblight. Hitting the orbs before they explode is a way to destroy them without the AOE's occuring. The plasma orbs fade away after 20 seconds without interaction. Dropout: It hovers above the field and proceeds to wiggle its tendrils below it - forcing the field lower as it reaches the seabed - when it reaches the seabed, the field increases in size as a large chunk of the seabed is clad with plasma - this lasts for up to 30 seconds. While the field is active, plasma orbs levitate upwards from the seabed in random patterns - while the mollusk proceeds to fight you normally. Does not inflict Thunderblight. Leviathan Form Note: it morphs its tendrils and body to form a leviathan body type shape and it will proceed to fight the hunter in this manner for a period of time. W.I.P Piscine Form Note: it morphs its tendrils and body to form a fish body type shape and it will proceed to fight the hunter in this manner for a period of time. W.I.P Carapaceon Form Note: it morphs its tendrils and body to form a carapaceon body type shape and it will proceed to fight the hunter in this manner for a period of time. W.I.P Plasma State W.I.P Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The plasma orb inside it will glimmer extremely brightly while all of its tendrils proceed to pulsate. Movement speed increased to 1.85x *Tired State: The plasma around the mollusk will fade and expose the mollusks true, translucent colouration. - It will proceed to shapeshift into a small leviathan-type shape and sneak onto an Epioth before zapping one to death, grabbing its corpse to the seabed and consuming it. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Underwater Fauna (will occasionally go for land prey as-well) Arch-Rivals: Other Underwater Apex predators (Lagiacrus) Tracks: Electromagnetic saura, Mimicking trail, Morphed carcass Turf Wars Pozo'garia vs Lagiacrus N/A Ecology Habitat Range Pozo'garia is a saltwater dweller which means that it typically lives in coastal regions such as the Deserted Island, Shaded Foothills and Void Coastways. Ecological Niche Despite its lack of aggression against apex fauna, it still stands relatively high on the food chain with its retaining of the plasma element, an extremely high intellect and being a master of disguise - it is not doubted on how well adapted it is to its environment. Predators of the mollusk are far and few but creatures like Ensepronantus and Ceadeus are potential candidates. Biological Adaptations Its eyesight is poor but the constant pulsation of electromagnetic fields allow for it to detect, make shape and react accordingly to whatever creature is coming their way. When in the Plasma state, its bright glow is so bright that it can be seen from the shores above the waters. They're extremely intelligent and have adapted the unique ability to shapeshift its body to replicate that of a type of fauna that it may have come across during its lifetime, this typically tends to be of Piscine Wyverns, Fish, Carapaceons and Leviathans - it does this for a multitude of reasons that range from, camouflaging in herds of prey items before moving in for the kill, mimicking an attacker in an attempt to confuse them, a fast method of travelling based on how it shapes itself alongside shapeshifting constantly when forced into combat to subdue foes. Special Note Sightings of a Pozo'garia attempting to replicate the shape of a dragon have been sighted - its currently not known why or how the creature survived an encounter with an elder dragon. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★ Beak Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★ Tentacles Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Tentacles (Suction Cups) Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = N/A *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A (Can't be flashed) Breakable parts * Its head can be scarred twice * Two of its side tendrils can be scarred twice - only one of these side tendrils each can be cut off - the cut off tentacle grants 1 carve. * Its suction cups can be bruised and battered * Its beak can be broken Carves In-Game Description Theme Notes * It utilises the hybrid element: Plasma. * It can be compared to as the underwater equivalent of Mi Ru due to its shapeshifting abilities. * Its moveset is relatively Monster Hunter Frontier-inspired. * Lorewise, there have been attempts to capture juvenile Pozo'garia - due to their high intellect, they find crafty ways to escape from captivity: its speculated in-game that this is the reasoning for its high aggression towards hunters compared to its standard behaviours against other creatures. * It is based on the real-life Plasma globe combined with the added features of the Mimic Octopus. * You can hit every part of the monsters body with a minimum of green sharpness although white sharpness it required to pierce the beak. * The Masked Lady NPC has an obsession for Pozo'garia, she doesn't reveal the source of it - she will give the hunter various items for giving her Pozo'garia parts. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Plasma Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster